Iron-Trio
by Ziliakquant
Summary: Anthony Jr Stark, Rowan Rhodes and Jonathan Rhodes build a team to save the world from the most dangerous threats. Their team name: The Iron-Trio. Discover the next generation of the marvel universe with this action packed adventure including the world newest and greatest heroes!
1. Introduction

This fan fiction was mainly based off of Iron-man armored adventures. If you haven't watched Iron-man armored adventures, you wont be confused. The only similarity is the graphics which this is suppose to be read as. It still has the original Iron-man plot so if you know about Iron-man you will be fine. This story is 18 years in the future were Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a son. Rhodey has two children and Gene has five. (You would only know Gene in armored adventures. He's the mandarin in that universe.) Tony's son lives in a personally build private school with Rhodey's children and Pepper Potts. Since they are the Iron-man and War Machines children they are targeted by the villains and highly protected by JARVIS.

**Written by:** My sister.  
**Edited by:** ZiliakQuant


	2. Chapter One: The Mandarin's Revenge

"JARVIS, where is Anthony?" An African-American teen named Rowan asked as she did her homework on a large marble table. She had black hair, green eyes, a blue shirt with a leather jacket unzipped over it and a jean skirt.

"You need to worry about your homework...not your friend. That's' why you have me" JARVIS told her in a light tone through the speakers.

The doors hissed opened as Pepper Potts walked into the school room. "I see you're working on your home work. Keep up the good work" Pepper Dropped three packets of hot cocoa powder on the counter. "I brought you guys and Anthony a treat for when you're done with your homework" Pepper almost walked out before asking. "Wait, where is Anthony?"

Rowan picked up her phone and dialled Anthony's number. "Anthony Jr. at your service. What do you want?" "It's Rowan and you are so very late for school. Where are you?" Rowan was frustrated because he never came on time and always promised he would. "Oh, I'm sorry, I came early with Tony and started working on a project together. Sorry, I should have told you earlier. Thanks for checking on me Rowan" Anthony chuckled. "Okay, bye" Rowan hung up.

"He's in the lab with Tony" Rowan put the cell phone back in her purse. "Okay, see you soon" Pepper walked out. "Anybody up for cupcakes? Because I brought a lot" Jonathan, an African-American teen with short black hair, blue eyes, a black t-shirt and black sweatpants, asked. "Oh no you don't" JARVIS programed mechanical arms to come out of the wall, grab the cupcakes and cocoa packets and put them in the fridge. "After homework...remember."

**Meanwhile in the lab where Anthony and Tony were working on their project.**

"So why are we making a toaster anyway?" Anthony asked as he put a wrench down on the steel table. "This isn't just a normal toaster remember? It's disguised as a toaster but its really a guardian robot. So the bad guy thinks its a toaster...but its not" Tony told him proud about his idea. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out when we installed the missile launchers Dad", Anthony chuckled.

Pepper walked in the lab. "Anthony, your friends wanna to see you. If it's fine with Tony, can he go with them? It's some kind-of reading sprint they wanted to have" Pepper told him. "That's fine I have something I want to show Pepper anyway. Have fun Jr." Tony smiled as Anthony, a light skinned teen with brown hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless red shirt and some dark blue jeans, walked out.

**Five minutes later in Tony Stark's personal library.**

"Hey JARVIS, where is Rowan and Jonny?" Anthony asked.  
"We're here with cupcakes and cocoa!" shouted Jonathan across the room. There was no one but them in this library but it was big enough to fit a lot. "Oh, wow this is quite the event" Anthony winked. "SHHH!" JARVIS shushed them through the speakers. "Don't make such a mess. I just cleaned the library!" JARVIS panicked as crumbs fell to the ground.

**After a few hours of reading, eating cupcakes and drinking cocoa Anthony and his friends decided to check on the project Anthony bragged about the whole time.**

Anthony walked down the crystal clean white hall way. Once they found the lab door, they walked in and found the lab trashed with papers blowing all around. There was a hole in the ceiling and the Mandarin held Pepper and Tony above them. (The Mandarin looks like the one from Armored Adventures) "Anthony, get back!" Tony yelled as a glowing bubble surrounded Tony, Pepper and the Mandarin. "NOOO!" The bubble glowed bright white and shrank as a mini shockwave shot from it knocking them down.

"Mom, Dad...No..." Anthony fell on his knees. "We have to do something!" Anthony was furious. "Where are you going?" Rowan Asked as Anthony got up and ran out. "We have to get to Tony's special lab! We can research or find something to get them back!" Rowan and Jonathan followed him. "Are you out of your mind?! We have to call the police!" Jonathan yelled across the hall. "We don't have that much time. The police don't take on super villains! We don't know who that was...and I'm intending to find out" Anthony was almost already there. "Yeah, and we're not the police!" Jonathan ran to catch up with him.

"Hurry, I will unlock the doors!" Even as an A.I, JARVIS was very angry. "This is not a good idea!" Rowan acclaimed as the large doors to the lab opened revealing a huge lab full of wondrous inventions.

They all wandered around the place snooping around. "That villain is known as The Mandarin" said JARVIS. Anthony walked to the set of Iron-man suits. "Wow, that's the Mark I! I've only seen it on pictures!" Anthony would have been like a kid in a candy shop but he knew he had a mission to do.

"Tony told me that if Pepper and Tony every got destroyed or captured...he would have me show you this." JARVIS told them as a secret door opened beside the Iron-man suits. The room revealed was very dark and they would only see its contents if up close.

They all walked into the large room touching everything. The lights suddenly turned on because Jonathan accidentally pushed the switch. "Woa! Wow!" Jonathan saw three suit units with a sheet over each one. "What is this?" Rowan asked. "There's only one way to find out!" Anthony pulled down all the sheets at once. Behind the sheet were three Iron-man suits in a row. The first one was blue. The second was fully red. The last was purple.

Above each suit was a name. The first was Jonathan. The second was Anthony and the last was Rowan. "Your dad built all of us an Iron-man suit?!" Rowan was very very surprised. "Correct" JARVIS answered. "All that martial art training was for a reason. Your team name will be, The Iron-Trio."


End file.
